Stuck in the past
by Deathstarling556
Summary: Alec wants to learn more about Magnus's past and he becomes determined. He ends up in London and meets Jem and Will, soon the others follow. Izzy end up falling in love, but the question is with who? Set after City of Glass and after The Clockwork Angel
1. Chapter 1

**Please be warned that this is my first fanfic ever! It might be a little out of character. It will be completed no matter what! Reviews are nice but not needed. So on with the story!**

****

**_(Alec POV)_**

****_I am so bored! Magnus is with a client, Jace is with Clary, and angel knows where Izzy went!_ Out of complete and utter boredom I walked to the library to read. Skimming through the old books on the shelves. Soon, after pulling out abook that seem somewhat interesting, I came across a old, grey, musty, leather bound book hinding among the shelves. I plucked it off the shelf and it had no tittle whatsoever. I walked over to the chair I sat and began to look through the mysterious book. The name on the inside was written elegantly, _William Herondale. __Wait, Herondale? This mst be a ancestor of Jace!_ I flipped to the next page and saw that it was a journal. Will wrote of his experience of a strange downworlder names Theressa Grey and a man called 'The Magister'. Soon I came across a name I new all too well, 'Magnus Bane'. I shot straight up out of my seat. _He knew Magnus! I could go to the past and talk to Magnus before he knew me! Then I could learn about his past and why he is keeping it such a secret! Oh yes, I will learn about Magnus's past no matter what._

_**Hmmm, how will he accomplish his mission? I am sorry about how short this chapter is! I will update ASAP! I have a busy schedule and will write when I can! So please review and tell me how I did! When I finish this story I will take requests on the books I have read! Go to my profile and read about it! Thank you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I have been kinda busy getting ready for a family reunion comming up. Well here is chapter 2. If you want I will do special requests on a POV. I actually had one sorta like it so now off to London!**

**_(Will POV)_**

_Where is Jem? I need to get his medicine. _Lately Jem's condition has gotten worse. He can hardly go on hunts. I looked in the library only to find Tessa. She looked up when the door opened.

"Oh, good evening Will," She said dully.

"Good evening Tessa. Have you seen Jem? I need to give him his medicine." I replied like I didn't care how she acted towards me. I actually do care about her, a little more than I should.

"He might be in his room, if he is not there he might be taking a walk." She then ignored me and turned back to her book. _What is her problem?_ Brushing off the thought I went down the hall to Jem's room. _Why didn't I check here in the first place? _Opening the door I was greeted by Church sleeping at the foot of Jem's bed. Jem wasn't there. Sighing I put his medicine in his box and quickly headed out of the institute.

**_(Jem POV)_** **[since I gave a short chapter last time I decided to make this me longer :)]**

_I feel like there is something missing. Something that should be there but isnt. _I was over looking the river, I just took a walk through London trying to clear my head. I felt better today then I have been, but I could still use some rest. Sighing I went back to thinking. _What will become of Will when I die? I know he loves Tessa, but why does he keep pushing her away? Why does he push everyone away? I like Tessa too, but she has an entire life ahead of her! I have only a few years left. By the angel I might only have a couple days! Even if Tessa loved me she would just become a widow. I know that it hurts her when Will pushes her away. I know she tries her hardest to make it look like she doesnt care. Why can't Will just realize how much they truly love each other? _I miss my parents. I miss the way they would look at each other with such love, love that I could only imagine. A love that I can now never have. Will needs to find that kind of love! I wish I could but I can't.

I stood up and walked back to the institute only to meet Will half way there. I gave him a reassuring to show him that I'm alright. We walked home the reast of the way in silence. Thinking back to my parents I began to truly wish that I could have that kind of love.

**I apologize for making Jem a bit depressed but in the books it seems like he really accepts the fact that he is dying but you know that inside he still might be hiding his grief of how he can experience life like others around him can. It plays into the later chapters.**

** ~Deathstarling556**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back! I have been delaying the update for a while so I could think on how I could improve my writing and make it better so tell me what you think of this chapter and if I did better!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the mortal instruments or the infernal devices! Those who are reading, if you believe I made up the stories then they need to look at the books again!**

**_(Alec POV)_**

**__**_  
_It has been three days since my discovery of the book and I'm still not completely sure how to carry on with this. I looked at the plain white walls in my room trying to think of a plan. Jace walked into the room without me noticing, only because I was busy concentrating.

"Hey Alec, I'm going demon hunting want to come too?" he asked.

I jumped from the sudden voice blinking surprised that he wasn't with Clary training, "I thought that you were going to help Clary train today."

Jace smirked at me, "I am hurt Alec! Deeply! Don't you want to spend some time with your brother?" His voice was filled with sarcasm.

I gave him a dirty look, "Just answer the question."

He sighed, "Clary went with her mother to look at wedding cakes and to go dress shopping. I didn't want to go because Clary needs some time to be with her mother alone and also it's not manly to eat pink cake and watch girls try on dresses. So, are you going hunting or not?"

I sighed knowing Jace if I said no he would go alone and do something stupid. Also I need some fresh air, it might help me think better. "Fine, let's go."

Jace nodded, "Alright let's go!" Then he walked out of the room to go get ready.

I put on my gear then I went to the weapon room. I grabbed a steele, my bow and arrow, and my sensor. Jace rolled up his sleeves so I could put on the runes.

"Oh by the way Alec, Clary made a new rune." Jace said.

Then it hit me, CLARY! Of course, how could of have forgotten? She can make new runes! I could have her make a new rune for me! How could I be so blind?

"What does it do?" I asked.

He shrugged, "She thinks its for time travel."

My eyes went wide, "Seriously?!" I can't believe it! It's perfect!

He laughed, "No, she isn't sure what it does."

I cursed in my head, hey at least I got a plan! Now I need to talk to Clary. Jace marked me and we were out the door.

**Sorry it was short I have been helping my friend set up and get used to fan fiction and i am tired. I know I promised a longer one but I'm sorry it didn't happen! I will make it up to you! Somehow and when Ahmet the chance I will make a long one! Don't be mad! **

~Deathstarling556


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I try to improve my stories I would love to thank Sasaway for helping me. As I have promised the new chapter! Tell me if this one is better or not! If it is I will continue to write like this. If not, then I will try to find a new way! I appreciate it the support I have gotten! Now on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or the infernal devices! Cassandra Clare does, I am just a very imaginative girl who loves to write!

(Jace POV)

Alec was very quiet on the way home. I wonder what's wrong with him. He seems distant. I wonder if he is fighting with Magnus. "Hey, Alec, what's up with you. You are out of it today. Is something up between you and your sparkly boyfriend?" He looked up startled at first and then sighed.

"No, everything is fine. I'm just tired. Still not used to Max being gone and all." his face had a slight frown.

Izzy is almost over it and she took it harder than Alec did, yeah I miss the kid and I sulked, but Alec never acted like this. "Uh huh, right, now tell me the truth! What is REALLY going on?"

Alec stopped and turned on me, "Do you really want to know? Fine! I don't like how Magnus never says anything about his past! I know so little about his past! Yet, he knows everything about mine! It's unfair!" his blue eyes were burning bright with anger, "I love Magnus but I can't stand him being so closed off. It bothers me. What could of happened in the past that was so terrible? The past is the past and you can't change it! You can only change the present, but why hide it? I want to know Jace, I need to know." his voice had gotten quieter and his eyes calmed. I sighed, he is my brother after all...

"Why don't you just go to the past? I'm sure Clary could help. I will even go with you! I'm your brother and parabrati. Plus I know it will annoy Magnus so it would be a bonus for me!" I said with a smirk on my face.

Alec looked at me, "I have been thinking about it, but I doubt that Clary could make a portal that could take you to a different time AND place! Heck I don't even know the right year!"

Well he had me there. "Well you could always find a magical unicorn and have it make you a portal! Oh, or we could just go and make Magnus create a portal, cause you know, it won't bother him at all that you are going to learn something he doesn't want you to know." I said trying to make him see my point about Clary, "OR, you know we could have Clary make a rune and the worst after effect is that either she wants to go too or she could not be able too."

Alec nodded in defeat, "Yeah, you are right." Then we finally arrived at the institute.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I am a line my name is Senior Fluffay!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Clary POV)

I was in my room drawing Church when Izzy walked in. "Clary can you please go shopping with me and Magnus? We both agreed that you need a new upgrade on your fashion! Plus you need something to wear to Magnus's surprise party for Alec!" I sighed, I really wanted some quiet time to myself. "Izzy, I'm sorry but I'm not feeling to good. I can't sorry, send my regards to Magnus." She just smirked at me, "MAGNUS! SHE SAID NO!" My eyes widened, he was outside the door. The glittery warlock walked in my room and crossed his arms, "Too bad, you are going anyway!" His fingers sparked and Izzy grinned evilly.

-THREE EXTREMELY PAINFUL HOURS OF SHOPPING LATER-

I was back in my room and I had blisters on my feet. Ugh I will get those two back! I swear on the angel if there is anything to annoy them I will do it! Just once... Or twice. That's when Alec and Jace walked in. "We need your help." Alec said softly.

**Hey, sorry about how short it is. I failed and broke my promise. Sorry again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**~Deathstarling556**


	5. Chapter 5

**I severely apologize for the wait! School is hectic and I got luck this weekend because I am off for 3 days because of Apple and Autumn Leaf Festivals. I'm happy about that. I also have had a major writers block, my creative juices have been severely drained! Please, my beloved readers, do not be mad at me. Now, on with the STORY!**

(Clary P.O.V)

I stared at them in shock. "What?" I inquired trying to grasp what they just told me. Jace looked at me and repeated, "We want you to make a portal so we can go to London in a different time. Alec wants to learn about Magnus's past and he refuses to tell him. I want to do it because it will annoy him and I bet anything by the way you were looking when we walked through the door that he made you mad also."

I thought about it for a second. This is a way to get back at Magnus, try out my powers, and to help Alec who I owe it to for being so kind to me after being so rude to before. (A.N- I just thought Clary was kind of witch to him even though he wasn't so nice to her.) I smiled a little at the thought. "I will but first I need to know the year."

Alec grimaced, "I have no idea what year it happened. That's my only problem now. I am not sure how to find out without having to ask Magnus." Jace furrowed his eyebrows in concentration, "We all know who was existing at the same possible time." Alec and Jace met gazes, "Camille."

**_OKAY! Its getting late and I'm tired, I will write more tomorrow! That is a promise, also those who have forgotten the importance of that name is that she is the head vampire clan leader that Raphael was 'standing in' for. I know I passed over into a different book so this kinda goes into City of Fallen Angels. Tell me what ya hope to see in my next writing. I had to retype this and I forgot what I wrote so I decided to sorta wing-it._**

**_~Deathstaling556_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I have not updated this story in forever! You guys must HATE me right now! I honestly swear that this one will be longer than the rest! Anyway, ON WARD WITH THE STORY!**

**disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instuments or the Infernal devices! If I did Simon would have been weirder and Alec... well he would stay the same...**

Alec POV

"Just where do you think you are going to find Camille? I thought she was you know missing." I asked Clary. She can be a little simple minded sometimes. Honestly she is missing for angel's sake! Clary looked at the ground thinking for a while. Then suddenly she looked up with a smile, "Simon, he is vampire who can walk in the sun! What type of old vampire wouldn't be interested in that?" Jace grinned, "Alright let's go find the bloodsucker." Clary shot him a glare, "I was going to meet up with him later but we could swing by his house and chat with him and see if he could help us out." I sighed, "Alright let's get going."

-random-line-that-is-ticking-me-off-

After we arrived at Simon's house Clary went and knocked on the door and stood there for a couple minutes and then knocked again. Not getting any answer Jace stepped up and opened the door. "What do you think you are doing? You don't just open the door! What if they were at the store or walking around the house naked?" Jace look at Clary with a weird look, "So, the bloodsucker has been known for walking around the house naked? Should have warned me sooner. Just tell me how many times have you witnessed this scarring sight?" I laughed slightly, "Alright since the door is now oped why don't we just take a look?" We walked in and Clary led us to the living room. In the living room sat Simon, hair wet and sitting on the recliner looking a little startled. Sitting across from him sat a pale woman with luminous green eyes, pale blonde curly hair, and dressed up in an elegant black dress. She smiled and stood, "Hello, who might you be?" Jace scoffed, "You mean you haven't heard of me? You know-" Jace was cut off by Simon, "Clary, this is Camille. Camille, this is Clary, Alec is the dark haired one, and the idiot is Jace." Camille smiled at me, "So you are who is dating Magnus. Hmmm, I can see the similarity. I guess he really couldn't let go of the past." I froze, "Who do I look like?" Camille smiled darkly, "Why William Herondale that is who." I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. Magnus kept his journal... could have then been lovers? If so it might be true, Magnus must not be able to let go of the past. I could feel my heart cracking, "Where was William from? How long Ago?" My voice sounded like ice even to me. Jace looked shocked. Camille looked at me as if she knew she hit a nerve, "He was from London and they met in 1878." Camille walked over to me whispered into my ear, "When you go back to the past be sure to say hello to me I would be glad to help." She then turned back to everyone else, "Well it was a pleasure, oh and Simon, think about it. I will be back in a week." She then walked out the room with a black umbrella.

I looked at the ground feeling broken inside, "Let's go back I want to get this done and over with." Clary and, to my shock, Jace just nodded and followed me back to the institute.

It was a quiet trip home. When we got back into Clary's room she began to make the rune. "You should get dressed into your gear before we go incase if we run into any trouble." Clary suggested. We just nodded and got ready. Soon we were ready and standing in Clary's room once more. Clary drew swirling lines that ended up looking similar to a bird And stepped back. A portal opend up and the therupon us jumped in. Let me tell you that is the worse time to have second thoughts.

-In-London-1878-Tessa-

Will and Jem walked into the Library where I was reading a random book that I found. "Good evening Jem, hello Will." Will just nodded and Jem smiled at me, "Charlotte wanted me to inform you that Lady Belcourt wishes to see you since I was comming in anyway to speak with you." What would she want? I gave her back her necklace. I nodded, "Thank you Jem." Will looked at me, "Would you like for me to escort you?" I simply nodded. My heart ached for Will but he just pushes me away. Once we arrived where I first met Lady Belcourt she smiled at me, "Ah Tessa, William it's a pleasure to see you again." Then suddenly a portal opened up and three people fell out with a painful sounding thud. Well it seems today with not be a boring one. Expecially when you are always around shadowhunters.

Well I am not sure if this one is longer but it seems it to me! Hope you enjoy and please... Don't kill me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys! WOW it has been a long time since I last updated hasn't it? Well, I have been terrible and kept procrastinating. ALSO, I have been thinking of editing this story because I reread my previous chapters and they are pure CRAP. Have fun reading and inform me on if I should fix this story.**

Alec P.O.V

After we jumped into the portal we all hit the ground with a thud. I groaned and tried to sit up but soon found that I was being held down by someone. I looked over and found Clary laying on top of me. She blushed and quickly jumped off of me in a rush backing up quickly causing her to trip and fall. Instead of hitting the ground like expected her too she instead was caught by a figure who was standing there. Before I could get a chance to get a look at the figure the ground beneath me began to shift and groan. I looked down to see Jace laying under me with my knee in his gut and his right arm underneath his body in an odd angle most likely broken. He looked up at me with a pained yet amused look, "You know Alec, I thought we already went over this, I love you but not like that!"

I glowered at him and got up and looked at where Clary was to find who had caught her and saw a tall man who looked VERY much like me but he was dressed in old Victorian clothing. The man stared at me with dark questioning eyes and had a tight grip on Clary's upper arms. Jace took notice of the man and his tight grip on Clary causing him to tense and reach for his saraph blade, "Who are you and why do you have you hands on MY girlfriend?"

The man smirked, "I couldn't help it that she was tripping over herself for me. I can't blame her I AM very faint worthy. As for my name maybe you should enlighten me of yours for you are in fact in-" He was interrupted by a feminine voice, "Will, let the poor girl alone and just answer the boy." I finally took notice of the female who was medium in height, she had gray eyes and long brow wavy hair. She wore a simple blue dress and had a golden clockwork angel around her throat. The man, Will, looked at her and released Clary who looked rather pale. Clary in turn quickly made her way to Jace's side and hid slightly behind him. Will looked at me and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing in the institute?"

Jace smirked and raised his eyebrow, "I believe I asked you first."

The man narrowed his eyes, "My name is William Herondale and this," He gestured to the woman beside him who had scolded him not just minutes ago, "is Miss, Tessa Grey. Now, who are you and what are you?" His eyes brought on a glint. Not wanting to cause much more a scene I answered, "My name is Alec Lightwood, the girl is Clary Fairchild, and this is my parabatai Jace. We come form New York City, America 2007." Will looked suspicious, "How do I know you are who you say you are?" That's when Clary tugged on Jaces arm causing him to hiss in pain. I pulled out my stele and pulled up Jace's sleeve and put on a healing rune. I looked back at Will and asked, "Do you believe us now?" Right when Will opened up his mouth he was again interrupted. This time I instantly recognized who it was, "They are the reason why I called you here." I was taken off guard. How did Camille know we were coming?

-LINE- _Back in Clary's room_

IZZY P.O.V

I walked into Clary's room to apologize for being rough on her and forcing her to go shopping with me and Magnus. Instead of finding of finding Clary though I found her room looking as though a cyclone went through it! Clothes and papers blown everywhere, The stool that was usually by her desk by the window was over by the door on its side, and the picture frame by her bed that had a picture of her, Luke, Simon, and her mother was broken. What really threw me off what the scorch mark that covered almost an entire baby blue wall! I began to panic wondering what could have happened to her and I raced to find Jace or Alec to see if either of them knew what happened or where she was. After about an hour of looking for both Jace or Alec and not coming up with a clue of where they went I did the only thing I could think of at the time, I ran to Magnus's house.

I banged on the door impatiently feeling fear clench in my gut worrying on what could have happened to my brothers. Magnus in his sparkling glory opened the door looking annoyed and seemed to be surprised at my presence, "Why Isabelle what are you doing here?" I rushed inside and began spewing words to fast for my brain to even process, "IwenttovisitClaryonlytofindherroomamessandIcouldn 'tfindheranywhereandIlookedforJaceandAleconlytofin dthemgonetooandIcametoyoucauseIdon'thaveacluewhatt odoandI'mworried! Whatif-" "ISABELLE!" Magnus interrupted, "Now calm down and tell me what is wrong." I exhaled and forced myself to calm down so I could explain to him just what is going on. "Alec, Jace, AND Clary have all gone missing and the only thing I have found is a huge burn mark covering Clary's wall." Magnus looked at me with wide cat eyes, "WHAT!?"

**Not sure if I did any better OR if it is longer so please inform me on how I did! I thank jesse911 for getting my butt in gear so I could update. I kept procrastinating so there we are! **~Deathstarling556


End file.
